addicted to
by Nyella
Summary: Slytherin. Hure. TeenagerTodesserin. Lesbe? Nennt Pansy Parkinson, wir ihr wollt. Es kümmert sie nicht mehr. Übersetzung.


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, absolut gar nichts. Sogar die Story nicht. Die gehört Thieving Gypsy, die mir freundlicherweise erlaubt hat, ihr Meisterwerk zu übersetzen.

Inhalt: Slytherin. Hure. Teenager-Todesserin. Lesbe? Nennt Pansy Parkinson, wir ihr wollt. Es kümmert sie nicht mehr.

Anmerkung: Wie wahrscheinlich ersichtlich, handelt es sich hier um eine Übersetzung, und zwar zu einer wirklich guten Fanfiction. Die Reviews werden natürlich alle der Autorin übersetzt, und ich bin sicher, sie freut sich darüber genauso sehr wie ich ;-)  
Die **_Lyrics_** sind aus "Spark" von Tori Amos. Manchmal knüpfen die darauffolgenden Abschnitte an sie an,dann hab ich's mit drei Punkten gekennzeichnet. Um diese Stellen dann zu verstehen, wäre es gut, wenn man zumindest Bruchstücke Englisch versteht ... ich kann ja schließlich keine Lyrics übersetzen ... _"addicted to"_ heißt jedenfalls _"verfallen"_ oder _"abhängig von"_.

Dank: An Elbendrache. Sie hat sich tatsächlich die Mühe gemacht und ist diese Übersetzung noch am Abend Satz für Satz durchgegeangen. Wenn das keine Erwähnung wert ist, weiß ich auch nicht ...**

* * *

**

**... addicted to ...**

_**she's addicted to ...**_

_(... unordentlichen Locken,  
__strahlenden Augen,__  
der Art, wie ihre linke Socke IMMER an ihrem Schienbein verrutscht, wenn sie schnell geht,  
__und diesen Lippen)_

Hermine Granger.  
Sie beobachtet sie aus einer dunklen Ecke wie sie mit Potter und Weasley flüstert

_(und unruhig an ihrem kurzen Rock zieht, während sie sich unterhalten,  
__sodass die Falten sich glätten und das Gewebe eng an ihrem Oberschenkel anliegt,  
__und Pansy tut es ihr gleich, ohne darüber nachzudenken;  
__später sieht sie an sich herunter und fragt sich, wo diese neuen Falten hergekommen sind)_

und hält den Atem an in dem Bestreben, ihre Worte besser zu verstehen.

Potter sagt: „... Brief von ..."

Weasley sagt: „... Nachmittag, so lange wie ..."

Granger sagt: „... hungrig, also lasst uns ..."

Sie eilen nach draußen, und Pansy gleitet die Wand herunter, bis sie auf dem kalten Steinboden sitzt und ihre Knie ganz nah bei sich umklammert, ihre Wange an ihrer Gänsehaut reibt und Tränen herunterschluckt.

Sie weiß, wie es ist, hungrig zu sein.

_**...she's afraid of the light in the dark...**_

... weil Daddy es ihr zu sein befahl.

Sie denkt daran,

_(wie Daddy sie über Weihnachten angeschrieen hat, weil sie es nicht getötet hat, das kleine, quäkende Bisschen aus orange und weiß und rosa,  
__das schwächste Kätzchen aus dem Wurf,  
__und wie heiß und scharf seine Hand an ihrem Gesicht war,  
__als sie versucht hatte, das arme Ding vor ihm zu verstecken.  
__Natürlich konnte sie es nicht, und er ließ sie zuschauen, als er es ertränkte.  
__Natürlich erzählte sie ihm nicht, warum sie entsetzt gewesen war bei dem Gedanken, ihm weh zu tun:  
__weil es sie an Jemanden erinnerte)_

dass Dumbledore sie mit einem Blick töten könnte, wenn er es wollte. Und sie ist sich sicher, dass er es wollte, wüsste er, was Daddy und Mr Malfoy ihr und Draco zu tun befohlen hatten.

Aber sie ist sicher, Daddy und Mr Malfoy würden sie töten wollen, wenn sie wüssten, was sie diesem abstoßenden Schlammblut wirklich tun wollte, und so verschwindet ihre Furcht vor dem Licht und wird stumm.

Pansy hat Angst vor der Dunkelheit.

_**...here here here...**_

... jedoch, hier kann sie allein sein. Weit entfernt von Daddys Schlägen und Mutters Lippenkräuseln, von Mr Malfoys Hohn, kann sie sie selbst sein.

Die aufgeputzten, baby-rosa Kleinmädchenkleider und das geringelte Haar waren nicht SIE. Nicht wirklich. Sie trug die Kleider, weil sie teuer waren,

_(Mutter hatte einmal gesagt, dass Mrs Malfoy nicht fähig gewesen war, sich ein Designerkleid zu leisten,  
__also hatte sie es selbst für Pansy gekauft, um es am Weihnachtsball zu tragen.  
__Draco hatte mit ihr getanzt,  
__und er wusste nie, dass das Kleidungsstück, das er später von ihren Brüsten riss  
__und mit den Ergebnissen von eiligem, erstmaligen Sex besudelte,  
__mehr Galleonen gekostet hatte als seine Familie ausgeben konnte)_

und verbrachte Stunden damit, den Locken-Spruch zu perfektionieren, weil Mutter sagte, sie habe ein abscheuliches Gesicht, wie ein hässlicher Junge, und Pansy dachte, dass hübsches Haar das vielleicht ein bisschen verstecken könne.

Aber als der Meister zurückkehrte, hörten die Beleidigungen auf

_(einmal in diesem Sommer, als Pansy schon im Bett lag, dankte sie im Stillen Harry Potter. Daraufhin schlug sie ihr eigenes Gesicht, hart, wie ein ungehorsamer Hauself)_

und plötzlich fühlte sie sich als wäre sie neugeboren, als ob SIE es war, die wiederbelebt war, verjüngt, wiederauferstanden. Nicht durch Zaubersprüche oder Blut oder Leichen oder irgendetwas anders, von dem sie die Erwachsenen flüstern gehört hatte – sondern durch überhaupt NICHTS.

Sie fühlte sich mächtig.

_**...she's convinced she could hold back a glacier...**_

Daddy und Mutter erwarteten sie diese Nacht auf ihrer Party, doch auf einmal waren Pansys Kleider ihr alle zuwider. Sie schloss ihre Augen bei dem Anblick von so vielen grellen, entsetzlichen Kleidungsstücken, riss sie wieder auf und tauchte ihre Hände in den Kleiderschrank, zog seinen Inhalt ans Tageslicht, riss wütend Ärmel von Miedern und Rüschen von Röcken und ließ die verstümmelten Stücke auf den Boden in einen regenbogenfarbigen Teich der Zerstörung fallen.

_(sie ignorierte die plötzliche Feuchtigkeit und das Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen,  
__nahm aber zur Kenntnis, dass ihr Atem sehr tief und rasend geworden war,  
__und es klang sehr laut in der erstickenden Stille ihres Zimmers)_

Einen schnellen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse später stand Pansy vor ihrem Spiegel und bestaunte sich selbst. Fort waren die altmodischen Locken, ihr dunkles Haar war so glatt und geschmeidig wie Professor Sinistras.

Fort waren die strahlenden, ekelhaften Farben; anstelle eines aufgeputzten rosa Kleidchens, das sie aussehen ließ wie eine Vierjährige, die eben erst der Verkleidekiste entstiegen war, trug sie ein Kleid aus tiefgrünem Samt. Die Ärmel waren kurz, das Mieder eng geschnürt, der Ausschnitt grenzte an Unanständigkeit; der Rock fiel leicht über Hüfte und Po und berührte den Boden, alles versteckend außer den Spitzen ihrer Stiefel.

Pansy öffnete überrascht den Mund; das Mädchen im Spiegel tat es ihr gleich. Pansy berührte ihre Stupsnase, die plötzlich süß aussah statt zerquetscht. Das Mädchen berührte ihre Nase auch, und zwinkerte.

„Du siehst schön aus", sagte sie, und wandte ihre glänzenden Augen zur Zimmerdecke, als sie ein freies, fröhliches Lachen lachte.

Pansy tat es ihr gleich.

_**...doubting if there's a woman in there somewhere...**_

Sie alle sahen sie anders an, als sie die Treppe herunter in den Festsaal glitt. Es war, als sähen sie sie zum ersten Mal. Pansy vermutete, dass es so war.

Daddys Freunde küssten ihre Hand zur Begrüßung, statt ihren Kopf zu tätscheln. Pansy lächelte und sagte Hallo, und wie schön es war, sie alle zu sehen. Jemand brachte ihr einen Kelch Rotwein. Sie fühlte sich erwachsen. Wie eine von ihnen.

_(Aber war das gut?  
__WOLLTE sie sein wie die Leute, die sie hasste und – ja – fürchtete?)_

Als Daddy sie bemerkte, gab er ihr den ersten anerkennenden Blick seit sie denken konnte und

_(ja. Es war gut.  
__Dieses Lächeln war es, worauf sie ihr ganzes Leben gewartet hatte)_

sagte, sie könne schließlich doch noch zu gebrauchen sein. Er nickte Mr Malfoy zu, und Pansy war sich nicht sicher, ob der Schmerz in ihrem Bauch Aufregung war oder eine düstere Vorahnung.

_**...you say you don't want it again and again, but you don't, don't really mean it...**_

Er stieß mit dem Fuß die Tür zur Bibliothek hinter ihnen zu und küsste sie,

_(und sie dachte, sie könnte gleich hier und jetzt kommen,  
__weil ...  
__weil ...  
__es sich so falsch anfühlte, und so gut, und Mr Malfoy hatte die schönsten Augen)_

und als er ihren Hals küsste und tiefer, und sein heißer Atem die ansteigende Schwellung ihrer Brüste wärmte und befeuchtete, ließ sie ihren Kopf zurück gegen die Tür fallen und streichelte sein Haar mit ihrer zitternden Hand. Und als es geschah, war es so viel besser als es mit Draco gewesen war, weil Mr Malfoy sich um sie zu kümmern schien und seine Küsse sanft waren.

_(merkwürdig sanft, ein grotesker Kontrast zu der groben, leidenschaftlichen Art, auf die er ihren Rock über ihre Hüfte zog,  
__ihre Unterhose mit einem Spruch abstreifte,  
__ihre Oberschenkel packte, und  
__sie gegen das Bücherregal fickte)_

Danach legte er sie auf ein Sofa und fragte sie, ob sie bereit sei, sich den Reihen des Meisters anzuschließen.

Vielleicht war es die Röte auf Mr Malfoys bleichen Wangen, oder die Nässe, die sie an den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel fühlen konnte, oder vielleicht hatte sie zu viel Wein getrunken, aber auf einmal fühlte Pansy sich mutig.

Wenn ich es wäre, könnten wir das wiederholen, fragte sie, und Mr Malfoy lächelte,

_(eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.  
__Seine Zähne waren so weiß)_

und das Pochen kehrte zurück, und Pansy presste ihre Beine fest zusammen und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

Die gehorsamen Diener unseres Lords werden stets belohnt, war alles, was er sagen wollte.

Pansys Augen folgten ihm zur Tür, und nachdem er den Raum verlassen hatte, bemerkte sie, dass sie ein paar Bücher aus dem Regal gestoßen hatten. Es ließ sie auflachen.

_(Sie wusste damals nicht, wie schnell Verehrung sich zu Hass wandeln würde.  
__Sie wusste damals nicht, wie oft sie zur Toilette rennen  
__und seinen Geschmack würde erbrechen müssen,  
__bevor sie zurückging für mehr  
__und mehr  
__und mehr)_

**...this circus we're in...**

... ist eine verdammte Freakshow, dachte sie, während sie wütend an ihrer Tätowierung rieb, zuerst mit Spucke, dann mit Tränen, und schließlich mit Blut, nachdem ihre Fingernägel durch ihre Haut gebrochen waren.

Es funktionierte nicht. Das Mal kam immer zurück. Sie argwöhnte, dass es, sollte sie ihren Arm am Ellenbogen abschneiden, einfach an ihrer Schulter erscheinen würde. Oder vielleicht würde sein Geist in der Luft unter dem Stumpf schweben, wie der Morsmordre-Spruch, und kein noch so starkes Schütteln oder Rennen könnte sie davon befreien?

_(und jetzt würde sie ihr neues Kleid nicht in Hogwarts tragen können,  
__weil es die Tätowierung zeigte.  
__Sie war erschrocken.  
__Sie dachte, Dumbledore könnte es sowieso sehen,  
__egal wie viele Ärmel sie trug.)_

Das war kein Scherz oder Spiel oder Rivalität zwischen den Häusern,

_(sie schrie als er sie kommen ließ.  
__Weinte siedend heiße Tränen,  
__sogar als sie schrie: ja.  
__Ja.  
__Ja!  
__und er lächelte und nannte sie ein gutes Mädchen)_

aber sie hatte es versprochen.

Und es machte sie krank, dass dieses schmutzigste und eilfertigste Versprechen, das sie je gegeben hatte, das eine war, das zu brechen ihr der Mut fehlte.

**...if the divine master plan is perfection, maybe next I'll give Judas a try...**

Pansy Parkinson war eine Tyrannin. Sie war hinterhältig, und niederträchtig, und so gehässig, dass wegen ihr jüngere Schüler oft heulen mussten. Sie war gierig, und eitel, und anmaßend. Aber sie war glücklich, weil sie nicht wusste, dass es eine andere Art gab, zu sein.

Aber der Tag, an dem sie erfuhr, dass es eine andere Art GAB,

_(„Sie sind so glücklich", sagte sie.  
_„_So glücklich wie du, Liebling?", fragte Mr Malfoy.  
__Er lächelte, und spielte mit einem Knopf ihrer Bluse  
__und Pansy errötete gryffindorrot.  
__Sie wollte ihn küssen.  
__Sie wollte ihn töten.)_

war der Tag, an dem jede Linie und Grenze zu verschwimmen begannen.

Tränen sind kostbare Dinge, viel kostbarer als Galleonen. Pansy vergoss ihre Tränen sorgfältig, aber es gefiel ihr, sie anderen herauszuziehen. Sie ließen sie sich stark und mächtig fühlen, irgendwie. Gekicher war billiger. Sie hasste es, wenn man über sie kicherte, auch wenn sie es oft über andere tat. Ein guter Tausch, dachte sie – ihr eigenes Gekicher gegen deren Tränen.

Aber ehrliches GELÄCHTER? Sie erkannte es nie vor diesem Tag.

_(„Sie lachen immer", sagte sie.  
_„_Ja, Liebling, über dich", sagte Mr Malfoy geduldig, während er ihre Hose aufknöpfte.)_

Ehrliches Gelächter begann mit Gekicher. Sie spottete darüber. Aber es ging weiter; Gekicher wurde zu Atemlosigkeit, und die Atemlosigkeit ließ sie weinen. Pansy war schockiert. Sie weinten und lachten zur gleichen Zeit? Sie kümmerten sich nicht darum, dass sie ihre Tränen verschwendeten. Es ließ sie nur noch mehr lachen. Gekicher wurde Geheul, und die Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen, und Weasley musste sich mit seiner Hand an Potters Schulter festhalten, weil er so sehr zitterte. Potter ergriff Weasleys Ärmel und lachte und lachte, und sie brachen zusammen auf der Bank an der Seite des Quidditchfeldes. Granger schien zu versuchen, sie auszuschimpfen, aber sie lachte in beide Hände und ihre geröteten Wangen funkelten vor diamantenen Tränen.

Pansy beobachtete sie, wie Mr Malfoy ihr gesagt hatte. Beobachtete mit Verblüffung, wie Grangers Hände ihren Mund zu ihrem Bauch verließen. Sie hielt sich selbst fest als sie sich vorlehnte und lachte, dann zog Weasley an ihrer Robe bis sie zu ihm und Potter auf die Bank fiel, und die zwei Jungen umarmten ihre Freundin fest bis ihr lautes Gelächter endlich wieder zu gelegentlichem Gekicher zusammengefallen war.

Pansy starrte sie an. Grangers Augen waren so hell und ihre Wangen so rot, und sie wirkte so glücklich. Sie wirkte nicht sehr oft glücklich. Nicht mehr. Sie sah glücklich aus, und sie sah schön aus.

_(„Aber ich will ihnen nicht schaden", sagte Pansy.  
_„_Sind sie wirklich der Feind? Liegen sie wirklich falsch?  
__Sie wirken so glücklich. Sie wirken so liebevoll."  
__Mr Malfoys Augen waren wie Eis.  
__Sie hatten schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört, schön zu sein.)_

Sie beobachtete die drei, folgte ihnen, wohin sie nur konnte, erlebte ihre Bewegungen und ihre Gefühle mit, und erkannte langsam, dass sie vielleicht, nur vielleicht, die falsche Seite gewählt hatte.

**...how many fates turn around in the overtime...**

Es steckte mehr dahinter als Potterweasleygranger. Warum konnte dies keiner sehen?

Pansy hasste sie immer noch, weil sie sie hassten. Oder vielleicht hassten sie sie, weil sie sie hasste? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Es war so kompliziert und viel zu schwierig, um es zu ändern. Nicht, dass sie das wollte, natürlich. Überhaupt nicht.

Aber sie faszinierten sie wie infizierter Schorf, den man nicht anders kann als zu kratzen.

Zuerst war es das Gelächter. Dann waren es die Tränen. Potter war der erste, den sie weinen sah. Eines Nachts kam sie spät aus der Bibliothek und hielt auf den Schlafsaal zu, lange nach dem Löschen der Lichter, und Potter erschien aus dem Nichts direkt vor ihr. Sie versteckte sich hinter einer Statue und beobachtete, wie er auf den Boden zusammensackte und schluchzte. Sein Tarnumhang war über einen Teil seiner Beine ausgebreitet und verbargen sie vor ihren Blicken. Der Anblick war unwirklich, aber seine Tränen waren so greifbar. Pansys Kehle schmerzte. Potter weinte nicht, wie sie weinte; er versuchte nicht, ruhig zu bleiben, noch versuchte er, NICHT zu weinen. Mit tiefen, langen Atemzügen sog er nach Luft und rieb an diesen kostbaren Tränen mit seinen schmutzigen Fingern, er hinterließ dabei Streifen verdünnter Tinte um seine Augen.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er immer wieder zu sich selbst, zu niemandem, zu der gestickten Helga Hufflepuff, die von einem Wandteppich auf ihn hinabstarrte.

Pansy fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling, und sie ließ ihn allein.

**...you thought that you were the bomb, yes, well so did I...**

Als nächstes sah sie Granger weinen, WIRKLICH weinen. Pansy hielt sich außer Sicht, versteckt in den Schatten

_(vielleicht sogar in EINEM der Schatten,  
__glatt und schwarz,  
__gezwungen, den Lebenden zu folgen,  
__und besiegt bei der ersten Berührung mit dem Licht)_

und beobachtete sie.

Das waren Zornestränen. Potter war traurig gewesen. Gebrochen, sogar, oder dem sehr nahe. Granger war wütend und die Tränen zeugten von Frustration und Hass. Sie fasste es auch in Worte. „Ich hasse ihn", sagte sie immer wieder. Ihre Fäuste waren so fest geballt. „Ron, ich HASSE ihn!"

„Das tue ich auch", sagte Weasley. Pansy bemerkte, dass sein Arm bandagiert war. „Aber, Hermine, es ist okay. Ich hatte schlimmere, und wir werden uns an ihm rächen. Komm schon, es ist nur Malfoy."

„Ich HASSE ihn!", schrie Granger abermals. „Warum muss er nur so ... so ..."

Weasley legte seinen Arm um Grangers Hüfte. „Sag es schon"

„... so verdammt KLEINLICH!", rief Granger. „Als ob es nicht schlimm genug wäre, kämpfen zu müssen, um Harry überhaupt AM LEBEN zu halten in diesem albernen Krieg, warum müssen wir uns die ganze Zeit mit diesem KLEINLICHEN Malfoy herumschlagen! Deinen Arm zu verbrennen wie ein launisches Kind! Er ist erbärmlich, Ron! Und das Erbärmlichste von allem ist die Art, wie ich ihn unter meine Haut kommen lasse wie jetzt. Er BESTIMMT nicht über mich! Er ist nicht besser als ich! Er ist nicht besser als jeder von uns! Er ist nur ein erbärmliches, schreckliches kleines Balg und ICH HASSE IHN!"

Die Tirade endete als Granger ihren Kopf an Weasleys Schulter fallen ließ und in einen erneut in Tränen ausbrach.

Pansy berührte ihre eigene Wange. Sie war nass. Es kümmerte sie nicht.

_(„Du bestimmst nicht über mich!", schrie sie.  
__Es tat ihrer Kehle weh.  
_„_Du bist nicht besser als ich!  
__Du bist erbärmlich! Du bist schrecklich! Ich hasse dich!"  
__Natürlich hörte Mr Malfoy es nicht.  
__Natürlich hatte sie es überhaupt nicht gesagt.  
__Nicht laut.)_

Schließlich sah sie Weasley weinen. Die Hand, die er um Grangers Hüfte gelegt hatte, hielt sie dicht an ihn; die andere hob er hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht. Er trocknete die Tränen mit seinem Daumen, senkte dann plötzlich seinen Kopf und küsste ihre Lippen. Es war ein langer, langsamer, andauernder Kuss, und als er sich von ihr löste, waren seine Augen zu hell.

_(Pansy hielt den Atem an.  
__Ihre Brust brannte.  
__Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es an ihren schmerzenden Lungen oder ihrem schmerzenden Herz lag.)_

Er wirkte panisch. „Tut mir -", begann er.

Granger schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Wenn du dich entschuldigst, trete ich dir vor die Kniescheiben", sagte sie.

Pansys vor Salz brennende Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Sie schluchzte lautlos als sie sich wieder küssten, und wieder, immer wieder, und einmal mehr zwischen Lachen und Weinen hin- und hergerissen waren.

**...say you don't want it...**

„... und ich werde aufhören", sagte Mr Malfoy, und Pansy wandte immer ihren Kopf zur Seite und biss auf ihre Lippe, weil sie es SEHR WOHL wollte.

Sie hasste ihn. Vielleicht so sehr wie sie sich selbst hasste.

**...say you don't want it...**

, sagt er. „Sag es. Ich fordere dich heraus, es zu tun."

„Ich will es nicht. Ich will es nicht", heult sie.

Mr Malfoy lacht und drückt seine Finger tiefer. „Du meinst das nicht wirklich."

Sie küsst ihn als sie kommt und schluchzt „Ich weiß" in seinen Mund.

**...say you don't want it again and again...**

_(Ich habe Unrecht,  
__Ich habe Unrecht,  
__Ich habe Unrecht.  
__Warum kann ich es Dumbledore nicht sagen?  
__Warum?)_

**...are you sure where my spark is...**

Und so sitzt Pansy auf dem kalten, schmutzigen Fußboden um 18:58 Uhr am Mittwoch Abend und ringt nach Luft während sie auf ihre Knie schluchzt. Ihre linke Socke ist herunter gefallen.

Sie ist nun schon seit zehn Monaten Mr Malfoys Hure, eine Todesserin seit neuneinhalb und Hermine Granger verfallen seit dem kalten Oktobertag, an dem sie sich in den Schatten des Quidditchfeldes versteckt und das Licht angestarrt hat, bis es ihre Augen verbrannte.

Sie weiß nicht, was sie tun soll, aber es ist plötzlich so einfach, zu weinen.

**...here here here...**


End file.
